Legends:Sol Negro
O Sol Negro foi provavelmente o maior e mais infame sindicato criminal na Galáxia. A organização tinha um grande de alcance e influência, estendendo seus tentáculos de corrupção em diversas áreas de vários governos galácticos. História Era da República , chefe do Sol Negro em 32 ABY.]] O Sol Negro existiu em formas diferentes por séculos. Apesar de ter seu quartel-general ter sido em Coruscant, sua influência se estendia por toda a Galáxia. Por volta de 32 ABY, o Sol Negro era comandado por Alexi Garyn, que foi morto por Darth Maul sob as ordens de seu mestre. Abaixo do líder do Sol Negro ainda haviam nove Vigos (Antigo Tionês para "sobrinho"). Cada Vigo cuidava de seu próprio território e setor. ataca uma fortaleza do Sol Negro.]] Nas Guerras Clônicas, o Sol Negro estava lidando extensivamente com a planta bota, que era achada em Drongar. Originalmente, Almirante Tarnese Bleyd era o principal contato com Filba o Hutt para o contrabando. Ele foi assassinado por Kaird, um Nediji, após a morte do ex-operário Mathal, que foi morto por Bleyd. Ele estabeleceu uma outra parceria com Thula e Tront para dar segurança à bota. Ao saber que a bota estava perdendo sua potência, ele escapou de Drongar com um suprimento como presente para seus Vigos. Ele depois descobriu que a mala estava cheia de explosivos, em um atentado de Thula e Tront para trai-lo. Ascensão do Império Durante os primeiros dias do Império Galáctico, o Sol Negro era comandado por Dal Perhi, mas ele foi depois usurpado pelo Capitão do Sol Negro Xizor. O lorde do crime Falleen continuou a levar o Sol Negro para a Guerra Civil Galáctica. Sob a liderança de Xizor, o Sol Negro se tornou tão poderoso que o Príncipe era considerado por alguns cortesãos de Coruscant como quase tão poderoso quanto o Imperador Palpatine e Darth Vader. A rivalidade entre Vader e Xizor era especialmente forte devido ao fato de que, após um acidente em um laboratório de armas biológicas no planeta natal de Xizor Falleen, Vader ordenou que todos os Falleens que foram contaminados fossem "esterelizados" (ou seja, eles foram mortos). Quando Xizor descobriu que Luke Skywalker era o filho de Vader, ele decidiu matar Skywalker para arruinar os planos de Vader de trazê-lo para o lado sombrio da Força e o embaraçar na frente do Imperador. Mas quando Vader descobriu o esquema, ele fez questão de que Xizor pagasse com sua vida. , lorde do crime galáctico.]] A influência do Sol Negro era tremenda de fato. Eles dominavam o submundo e alguns indivíduos e organizações que ousavam atormentá-los. O Sindicato Criminoso Tenloss foi atingido severamente quando falhou ao pagar o tributo apropriado ao Sol Negro, pois Xizor sabia que o sindicato estava escondendo um Estaleiro Rebelde nos Asteróides Vergesso. Ele vazou a informação para Vader, que destruiu o estaleiro e arruinou a Tenloss. Nova República e Além , sobrinha de Xizor.]] O Sol Negro nunca mais conseguiu chegar à glória antiga depois da morte de Xizor. Vários atentados para trazer o sindicato foram feitos, incluindo um pela sobrinha de Xizor Savan e uma pelo Jeodu Dequc, que chamou seu negócio de "Nebulosa Negra." Durante o tempo da Crise Thrawn e a volta de Palpatine, o Sol Negro foi liderado por Y'ull Acib. Trabalhando com Grappa o Hutt, ele tentou tomar controle do Conselho Ínterim Governante Imperial, com nenhum sucesso. Em 24 DBY, Czethros tentou trazer de volta o sindicato criminal para sua glória antiga e dominar a Galáxia, mas suas tentativas foram frustradas pela Nova Ordem Jedi.(Vader dissolveu o Sol Negro após a morte de Xizor. Aparições *''Darth Maul'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Medstar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Medstar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Obsessão'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Galaxies'' *''Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Side Trip'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Or Die Trying'' Fontes *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Secrets of the Sisar Run'' * Categoria:Membros do Sol Negro Categoria:Cartéis e sindicatos criminosos